


The Tyrant's Angel

by Flying_Freely



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Ex-gladiators, Ex-guardians, Exiles, F/M, Outcasted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Freely/pseuds/Flying_Freely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relieve Megatron of all darkness and you will be allowed to return," To return to her old home, Primus' exiled guardian will do anything... including rangling the most dangerous of mechs. Megatron/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tyrant's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemigodPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DemigodPhantom).



> A/N: This was meant to be a gift for my good friend DemigodPhantom. The ship is strong.
> 
> This is just a plot bunny so why not write it? Megatron is a good go-to character and a wonderful bastard.
> 
> This story features Megatron/OC. If you all have any questions go ahead and ask. For now enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters here except for my OC Andromeda.
> 
> Dedicated to DemigodPhantom

There were no signs of life. The planet was disastrous, almost obliterated to the point of uninhabitable. This was the destruction caused by its own people. Andromeda watched the sight from inside her space-shuttle. She lazily leaned back and half lidded optics stared at the planet. The destruction could almost be beautiful, yes, but the cause of it caused her to grimace. Now there was just a broken planet, shards of what once great beauty once stood. Large towering structures were now reduced to rubble. The pristine location of Crystal city was now shattered pieces of glass. The skies of Cybertron had never been light-colored, but the luminous lights always took care of that.

Andromeda paused, deciding whether she should simply pass the planet like she usually did or gaze a while longer.

Deciding that she had all the time in the world, it was her final decision to land. A trip through the wonderful planet of Cybertron wouldn't hurt.

Her space-shuttle turned, jerking her to the side. A few kliks later the femme roughly landed on the great planet. Andromeda swirled harshly from her uncoordinated landing. As long as the scratches on her space-shuttle weren't too permanent, it was fine.

She jumped out the security of the craft, greeted by the dangerous gasses that now surrounded Cybertron. Her olfactory sensors registered them, causing her to cringe.

Primus' planet was now a waste, even she acknowledged that. It was a shame. After he and Unicron had fought there so long... and then the 13, and also some other bots she couldn't recall. In the end, the great and all mighty Primus didn't do a thing about it. He had said something of "not being to interfere." It also had to do with a bunch of jumbled up circumstances, but it was all the same to her.

"Here I am. Discarded like the rest of this planet," Andromeda muttered under her breathe. She began proceeding, head arching up to follow the long line of collapsed buildings. She recalled how elated Primus was to see how quickly civilization on Cybertron advanced. Now there it was, life taken away as quickly as it was given. Not much life was given as of late.

In the middle of chaos, there  _she_  was. Bought there to mingle with primitive bots whom acted that way. Oh she had given them a chance, but oh did she hate it.

Andromeda didn't belong there, she wasn't made to be a mere bot like the rest of them. Yet there she was, stripped of everything to be an ordinary Cybertronian. Primus didn't make her to be that! Her purpose wasn't to be  _trash_  like everything else on the planet was! It was humiliating, absolutely degrading. She loathed knowing what had been taken away from her. The femme held resentment towards the one who created her life, none other than Primus himself. Many stray thoughts surrounded that single designation.

Andromeda was once convinced he had the complete power and like many, she worshipped him. She used to see him with wide appreciative optics.

However that was past.

She longed nothing more than to be back above where things were much easier than  _this_.

There was no worries of finding energon. She didn't have to fight at all, there was no need to go to every planet for a new chance of survival. She had gotten a few scars from those who weren't too happy to have a kind like her there. Andromeda was better off roaming space.

But wasn't her home. It wasn't where she had been created. Nothing would compare to it.

That's all she wanted to do: go home. Despite how much she despised Primus for sending her there, her hate for these mortal worlds was stronger. She growled underneath her breath, walking further. Her pedes crunched underneath the metal. The lone planet howled intensely like music in her audio receptors.

Andromeda plopped down on a pile of metal.

Her optics looked up to where the sky extended for light years and light years ahead. Even when Cybertron had still been full of life, Andromeda didn't experience the good parts of it. She was only on Cybertron for The great Exodus (though she had already somewhat seen what had happened before) and the rest was self explanatory. She had left the planet when she couldn't handle it. Without the powers Primus had created her with, she was simply another one of the ordinaries. Vulnerable and easily taken down in those times.

Later in time, when Andromeda had returned to see what had happened, the planet was completely vacant. Only later would she learn what had happened.

Then it brought her to her current predicament.

The femme looked down at her pedes, unsure what to do. This planet was the only thing close to home, yet it didn't compare to the complete serenity of where she once was. It was definitely better than  _this_  scrap.

Andromeda leaned back and closed her optics. Yes, everything would be better if she was back... right?

* * *

A loud thud jerked her awake. Andromeda reacted immediately, jumping up and going into a fighting stance. She didn't have a clue on how to actually fight (unless punching senselessly counted) but anything was helpful to frighten off attackers.

" _Andromeda_."

Her wings began twitching involuntarily. Andromeda's backstruts tightened uncomfortably.

Her surroundings soon began to slow, yet accelerate at the same time. She was engulfed with darkness that was all too comfortable.

Andromeda knew exactly who that voice was. Reflexively, her servos clenched tightly. Her lips pursed, preventing any words from slipping her vocals. She knew her glossa always got the better of her. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time would cause her to end up in a wrong position. Andromeda knew that much. Despite her own feelings toward the creator, there was no denying his power.

Slowly, hesitantly, cautiously, Andromeda turned. Her blue optics were completely wide as if in a state of hypnosis. A part in her wouldn't easily believe the owner of that voice was actually there.

She... she was just imagining it! Not that it would be the first time...

Yet there he was. The glorious Primus, massive power, optics with the wisdom of eons, the mech did not disappoint.

Except her of course.

His sublime appearance screamed for light years ahead, simply ordering all attention towards him. A part of her yearned to kneel in respect for this powerful being. Andromeda forced herself to remain frozen. Her fraught behavior was as obvious as plain day.

"Primus?" she questioned. Andromeda extended a hand towards him, but stopped and turned away. Her mixed emotions made her both furious and appreciative of his appearance. Her optics shut tightly, hoping that he would just disappear.

_Go away!_

" _Andromeda_ ," his deep voice made her clench her head with her servos.

_Go away! Go away?_

" _I've come to talk with you_."

"No, no, no, you're not real." she muttered.

She looked at him in disbelief. Her spark surged in her chest, but no words escaped her glossa. After so long, oh-ho, she had a few things to say to him! Her tongue was already beginning to light up from the flames she wanted to spat. Andromeda held so much rancor for this being, she had so many questions, so many remarks,

Yet she said nothing.

This frustrated her to no end. How could she just not say anything?! Oh Primus, she wanted to punch a wall!

" _Do you understand why I am here?_ " Primus asked.

She looked down and shook her head vigorously. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her as a means of self-assurance. The femme let out a sigh that could have easily been mistaken as a growl.

" _Your time here has not made you see the cruelties of what darkness can lead to_."

"I don't understand!" she finally blurted out, "I've seen more than enough!" She was beyond frustrated but the only words that escaped her were childish, irking her even more.

He spoke in riddles and Andromeda could never be sure what he was referring to. Darkness? Cruelties? There were many times where her life was on the line, and Andromeda though it was all the same situation. It was simple. Darkness was danger. It was only primitive survival. If some decided to take it to a new level that was good. It was good to be evil if you were succeeding! A few dark splices never hurt. Being good was being evil... At least that's what she comprehended after living in the mortal world that long.

_"It seems you have not comprehended the evil that plagues this universe,_ "

"..." words were itching to leave her vocals. It was on the tip of her glossa; she wanted to tell him how  _wrong_  he was...

" _I made you a guardian, but your intentions proved to me that you were unworthy,_ "

"No!  _I'm_  somebot that's worthy, Primus!" she quickly tried to disclaim his words.

No... he was wrong. She was... right? Andromeda could have proved herself if she wanted to. It couldn't be that he reached that simple conclusion! There had to have been more thought in it, it was  _her_  spark on the line.

It was clear that  _he_  was the one that didn't have faith or any consideration in  _her_  as his creation. Yes...  _he_  was wrong, not her...

Andromeda couldn't help it, after restraining her feelings for so long, it pained her inside. She wanted to explode, to ignite the flames of her temper. But the femme couldn't, not in front of Primus. Not when she could prove herself higher than he thought. Her emotions would only delay her goal.

She looked up at him, mouth opening to voice her opinions. All it took was to lock gazes with this powerful being and Andromeda angrily recoiled. Her wings lowered and twitched, mirroring her current ire.

"I can show you that I'm worthy," she spoke. "I am a competent guardian,"

Her bold statement caused him to narrow his optics.

" _Have you truly seen it all_?  _What makes you believe you are **worthy**_?"

"Test me and I can show you,"

For a few moments, Primus' deafening silence was the only response. There was a long moment of hard tension. It was thick enough to choke her.

" _Very well."_

She began regretting her words.

" _Restoring your honor will be a hard journey. Are you prepared to take this path?"_

Without missing a beat, Andromeda nodded. Her optics widened fully.

" _You say you are worthy, so I will let you prove your abilities._ "

Andromeda watched him with a bemused expression. "..."

" _For you to truly see darkness, you must to encounter it,_ "

"What...  _what_?!" the ex-guardian was becoming lost. If he was referring to darkness, she had already encountered it before!

" _Megatron. A single mech who has caused the destruction of Cybertron. He is chaotic and tyrannic and his goal is complete control,"_

Megatron? She had heard this designation before... His designation had been mentioned very frequently before she had departed from Cybertron a long time ago.

_"Prove yourself as a guardian by preventing any more destruction caused by him,_ "

"You want me to stop him?" was the follow up question.

" _To relieve him of all darkness_."

"To relieve all darkness from one mech?" she rephrased.

Primus nodded. Andromeda discarded all previous emotions, suddenly evaluating his words. Cold thoughts invaded her mind instead the heat of her temper.

All Primus was asking her to do was to make a single bad mech turn good. She had the strength to do that! Primus had said a long and hard journey, but this was an achievable "test" as he so creatively put it. It what was she was created for! It was in her programming! Andromeda wouldn't need to push any unnecessary boundaries. This would be done quick and efficiently.

This was a matter of restoring all of her dignity.

Primus needn't any use of the other guardians he oh-so coddled, she would do this herself. They'd all be the one to look up at her once more and she down at them.

"If I'm able to make him good, I will have proved myself as a guardian?"

Primus narrowed his old optics. " _Do not underestimate Megatron,"_

She disregarded his words. "Would I be reaccepted as a guardian?"

"I  _strongly caution you. This is your own decision, and not one to be taken lightly. This mission will not be easy or finished soon. There will be potential danger and challenges every time you near your goal. You have time to reject my offer. I suggest you ponder on my offer before-"_

"—I accept." Andromeda did whatever seemed right at the moment. She was determined and prideful. The femme hadn't completely ignored his caution, but she had no need to listen to his speech. He could have continued, but Andromeda already knew that Primus' words or no Primus' words, she would end up accepting.

How could she not?

There would never be another opportunity like this  _ever_  again! Andromeda had waited  _this_  long, how much longer would she have to wait? She wasn't stupid! This was her long awaited ticket back into her home! To finally escape what  _this,_ whatever  _this_  world was.

" _Megatron is a powerful mech capable of influencing thousands._ "

"I understand and I still accept,"

" _Andromeda_." His voice was full of warning.

She stood quiet.

" _You cannot face Megatron while he has a strong advantage,"_

She knew what he was hinting at.

_"I will grant you the power of illusion. You will be able to appear and disappear in the optics of all Cybertronians. You will be undetectable to all technology. That is all I give you. The rest is your own responsibility."_

"Oh..." the femme deflated. Her only advantage would be... illusion? How exactly would that assist her while encountering this Megatron mech he spoke of?

Primus could have granted her  _anything_ , more power, weaponry, skill in combat, but this...

He created the 13 Primes! This was  _all_  he was giving her?

She didn't want to sound ungrateful... Granted, in conclusion, it  _was_  something... albeit something little.

She sighed.

At this point, Andromeda would take what she could, and she'd take more when given the chance. What she currently received would suffice for the moment, not that she really had any say in the matter.

A luminous lighting strike collated onto her armor. The bright streak pierced deep into her spark. Her only warning was a thunderous roar and the obscurity surrounding her.

" _Your mission will be on the planet earth. You begin immediately."_

_To be continued..._


End file.
